To avoid accidents, regular motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with active driving assistance systems, which comprise a multiplicity of sensors. On the one hand, the sensors in this case have to satisfy maximum requirements in terms of accuracy and reliability and be cost-effective and preferably small at the same time.
With the increasing use of active driving assistance systems in motor vehicles, the number of the sensors arranged in a front region of the motor vehicle also increases. This relates for example to distance and/or rain sensors. However, means for communication and means for location determination and object sensing are also frequently arranged in the front area of the motor vehicle. These will then have to be arranged in such a manner that they are able to carry out their function as optimally as possible, i.e. to be able to optimally scan the surroundings of the motor vehicle and in a largely unimpaired manner.
In the case of regular active driving assistance systems in motor vehicles, the means for location determination and object sensing in particular are arranged outside the interior of the motor vehicle in a fixed and immovable manner, such that their field of vision is directed to the vehicle longitudinal direction. In addition, the field of vision of such sensors is further restricted through predetermined sensing angles, which proves to be disadvantageous for example when changing lanes or when cornering.
From the publication DE 10 2009 018 515 A1 a camera device is known, in the case of which the camera sensor is pivotably arranged relative to its bearing surface within a housing of the camera device.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.